


Here and Waiting

by DraloreShimare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/DraloreShimare
Summary: For QuiObi Week 2017 Prompt #1 - Qui-Gon Lives Fallout





	Here and Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr here: <https://hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com/post/162224749645/for-quiobi-week-prompt-1-qui-gon-lives-fallout>


End file.
